


Rough Day

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a teacher, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine had a rough day and wants some cuddles from his boyfriend.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone gets confused, I changed my username. I used to be LisaJulia5. I didn't really like using my own name, because it made it easier for people I know to find this.

Blaine sighs when the door closes behind him, it's been a long day and he wants to crawl into his boyfriend's arms and sleep. He takes off his coat and shoes, puts down his bag and walks into the living room. 

Sebastian is sitting on the couch, furiously typing on his laptop. His glasses are balancing on the tip of his nose, making Blaine chuckle. Sebastian looks up and smiles at him, "Hey, Killer." He closes his laptop and barely has time to put it away before Blaine is sitting on his laptop.

"Hey." Blaine mumbles against Sebastian's shoulder and he feels Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist. "Rough day?" Sebastian asks softly, pulling his boyfriend closer. 

"Yeah, I spilled coffee over my favorite shirt, the traffic was extra busy today and the students were even more louder than usual. The other music teacher is at home because she's pregnant and there were no teachers who could take over her class, besides me."

"I wonder how our teachers felt." Sebastian chuckles and kisses Blaine's cheek. "Want me to order a pizza? Maybe watch a movie, I know you secretly love watching Nanny McPhee when you're feeling sick or upset." 

"That sounds good." Blaine says and looks at his boyfriend. "You really are the best, you know that, right?" 

Sebastian chuckles but Blaine can see his cheeks turn slightly red. Blaine never understood why Sebastian blushed when Blaine complimented him. It's not like he isn't used to getting compliments. 

Blaine cups Sebastian's cheek and kisses him softly. Sebastian kisses him back, deepening the kiss and pulling Blaine as close as possible. Blaine breaks the kiss before they get carried away and grins at him. 

"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the absolutely worst day yesterday, so I needed to write some fluff. Of course I couldn't write more than 200 words because lately I've been having a writers block. I hope you still liked it.


End file.
